An 18-pound front load washing machine typically uses 29 to 40 gallons of water in a standard wash run. At the 29 gallon limit, there are typically 3 “drain and fill” cycles used: 1 wash cycle and 2 rinse cycles per run. At the 40 gallon limit, there are typically 5 “drain and fill” cycles, typically 1 pre-wash, 1 wash cycle and 3 rinse cycles. Each “drain and fill” cycle in a typical 18 pound front load washing machine uses about 9.7 gallons, each wash cycle in the typical prior art front load 18 pound washing machine runs for about 4 minutes using about 9.7 gallons of water, with the rinse being about 3–4 minutes using about 9.7 gallons of total water. The total time for a wash run for most prior art, 18 pound front load washing machine are 20 to 22 minutes plus fill time. Time is typically measured from the moment the water level reaches “full” to begin the cycle, until the drain opens to begin to empty the tub at the end of the cycle.